Out of the Blue
by crimsonity
Summary: What's the worst could possibly happen when a certain bold ace pilot meets a hot-headed Representative?


Attending a mobile suits demonstration was not really the type of enjoyment for a certain blonde, as she was seen sitting idly amidst the gentlemen in suits. The girl in her 20 didn't even bother to hide her unpleasantness as she was clearly frowning at the display of swiftly moving new mobile suits on the field in front of her. Contrast to her negativity, the gentlemen around her was mesmerized by the huge machines' performance and appearance. There were disappointed ones as well, but unlike the grumpy girl, they still paid attention toward the mobile suits' display of fighting skill.

"How long will this thing keep up?" She asked the well-built man sitting upright next to her. The tanned skin man with shoulder-length wavy hair tied loosely pulled out a thin device and checked on it for a while, before answering "According to the schedule, we will be done after two more mobile suits, in which will take approximately 30 minutes." The girl let out a grunt to express her displeasure, as if her face wasn't showing enough of it.

"What's the point of attending this boring demonstration, anyway? They know I'm not good with reviewing stuff like this, plus my comment would mean the least of anything to them." She commented rather sharply, arms crossed under her chest. The man seated next didn't have a change of expression as he provided the blonde with her much needed reasoning.

"I'm sure they would like you, of all people, to know how much our defense has grown into. It would be a very disappointing occurrence if at needed times, the leader of this country has no idea of the power the country she lead has possessed, wouldn't it? Moreover, they have put their best effort on improving every single mobile suits putting through demonstration today. You wouldn't want to selfishly disregard the hard work of your very own people, would you, Representative Athha?" The man finished with a smile. A trademark smile of Kisaka made to put her into silence, the blonde named Cagalli Yula Athha concluded. Hence she slumped back onto her seat, trying to pay attention as best as she could to a slender black mobile suit that had just entered the testing field. She watched rather unamused as it stood still in front of her. However, the unit had successfully caught her attention as the next second it had swiftly transformed into a jet fighter; flying up high in a speed she didn't think would be possible to be pulled off by a non-Gundam mobile suit. She hastily grabbed a binocular from the man beside her named Kisaka to take a better look of the now descending unit. It wasn't like she never witnessed a transforming unit. No, that wasn't the case. The trademark unit of ORB was Murasame, a transforming unit after all. But there was something different in this unit which had just pulled out a folding dagger-like weapon and showed what it can do with the sword in front of her. She wasn't quite sure what made it different either. She was only sure of one thing, that it was one hell of a mobile suit.

"I never recalled we have a unit of such design." Cagalli muttered while examining the unit with the binocular.

"It is not a unit of ours. It comes from the Union. Union has offered us to have this unit of theirs joining our lines of defense if we agree to build a close partnership with them. The one that you refused with all your might, if you still remember."

"Ah." was the only thing that escaped her lips. She remembered arguing ever so heatedly with the rest of council members. She usually didn't mind building partnerships with other faction or country, since it was beneficial to ORB. However, the request from Union contains this bold letter of "close partnership". She didn't like the sound if it, not at all.

"You right there!" The loud sound of an unfamiliar man boosted out from the unit that has just stopped four meters in front of her, bringing her out of her trance. She looked to her right and left, only to find the rest of the gentlemen as confused and taken aback as she was.

"You, with the captivating golden hair that looks like it have been sprinkled with moon dust!" The man once again boldly yelled through the speaker. All pair of eyes was directed to her and her only at the moment. She abruptly stood up from her seat and pointed at herself. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes, you!" The man wasn't yelling though the speaker anymore, as the hatch of the unit was gradually opening up, revealing him in a pilot suit. He had his helmet removed, not even the slightest bothered to hide his identity. The whole stadium was now onto this unexpected turn of event, but the man paid no attention to any of them as he was busy staring at the Head Representative of ORB. Cagalli stared back at him with a raised eyebrow, not understanding his motive one bit but already feeling insulted by his way-too-bold actions.

"Who'd figure I'd have the opportunity to see the word of beauty brought into life? As a sentimental Virgo, I can't help but feel that this is destiny!" The man exclaimed loudly, holding a fist against his chest while his other hand was reaching out to her. The determined look on his face was one of a kind. The attention of the stadium was now shifted to her, completely ignoring the fact that the occurrence could be considered unlawful, but expecting her reaction instead. Cagalli blinked a few times. Her lips were parted for a comeback, but instead the only sound that escaped was..

"Huuuuh?!"


End file.
